


cinder

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [273]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wing Grooming, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He rarely got to stretch his wings during this modern age, and the ache made that apparent, so, from time to time he made sure to stretch them, while also brushing the wings he was so proud of, while also plucking out the occasional bad feather from his beautiful black masterpiece.





	cinder

He sat on the simple chair with smooth leather coating, taking a few deep breaths. He had removed his shirt, revealing his pale skin, covered with too many scars for the demon to count. His wings were visible, larger than his own body as they expanded, covered in thousands of those soft, cinder feathers.

He rarely got to stretch his wings during this modern age, and the ache made that apparent, so, from time to time he made sure to stretch them, while also brushing the wings he was so proud of, while also plucking out the occasional bad feather from his beautiful black masterpiece.

Wings, like gardens, only deserved the best. The difference was, he couldn’t threaten his feathers to grow better, since, well, he only had one pair of wings. Visible or not, there would only ever be one pair. So, he had to make sure to take good care of them.

As he moved his left wing to make it easier for him to reach, he heard the familiar sound of a creaking door opening, and footsteps on his floor coming closer.

“Crowley? What are you doing?”

It was Aziraphale. He would always recognize that voice, even in the middle of a crowd with thousand other people.

He spun around in his chair, and then faced the angel, giving him a small smile.

“Hey Aziraphale, I’m just, you know, taking care of the old wings. I don’t do bad feathers.” Crowley answered. “Though, it is quite hard, especially the parts right by my back.”

“Cleaning your wings? I never knew you did that, but now when I think about it, I’ve never seen someone with such beautiful wings as you, angel or demon.” Aziraphale said. He too cleaned his wings from time to time, but only when it was necessary. And he knew about the struggles of feathers on the back, his arms were always so sore afterward. “Do you want some help with the back? I can help pluck out the bad feathers you can’t see.”

“Of course Angel, but if you pluck out a single good feather then I’m going to plan my revenge.”

“And what would that revenge be Crowley?”

“No more sushi, ever.”

“You… wouldn’t. You demon.”

Crowley laughed, and then gave Aziraphale a huge grin with his teeth barren.

“I am a demon, alright. Now, I would really appreciate the help with my wings.”


End file.
